


I’m calling, why don’t you answer?

by electel



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Hurt No Comfort, Kinda, M/M, Not Beta Read, Set after ep 9, companion piece to the reki pain, i need them to make up, i wrote this on my phone in 20 minutes please forgive me, im still a mess and so is my writing, langa is having a rough night too, mentions of that asshole nobody likes, theyre not together yet but the crush is implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29907027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electel/pseuds/electel
Summary: He remembers the first time he saw Reki’s room, every poster and sticker lovingly hung on the walls with a serious amount of detail, remembers thinking that it was almost like standing in a shrine dedicated to skating, with Reki as the diligent priest, keeping things in order. He remembers the chaos of Reki’s house, his family. The smell of his mom’s cooking and the warmth of the welcome extended towards him.
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	I’m calling, why don’t you answer?

**Author's Note:**

> GOD this anime has me shredded to pieces and I can’t handle it,,, 
> 
> I was losing my mind after writing “I didn’t call, so please don’t come” which is straight up reki pain,, you don’t have to read that first but this is a companion to that which follows Langa‘s point of view at the same time reki is at home,,

Langa has had a tough time expressing his feelings for as long as he can remember. 

Sure, when his dad was alive, it was a little easier. His dad always seemed to know exactly what to say and do when he was upset, always knew the exact right time to leave words at the door and take him out on the slopes and always knew when words were necessary. 

His mom, on the other hand, doesn’t have this skill. 

Not that he doesn’t love her, of course he does. She’s his mom. But she’s just as lost as he is when it comes to his own feelings, and he knows that she doesn’t know how to comfort him the way his dad did. 

When she asked him if he was okay with moving back with her to her home town in Okinawa, he figured, ‘why not? it can’t be any worse there than it is here.’ and he was for the most part, correct. The first few days were hard, sure. But who doesn’t have a hard time moving to a new place even without a language barrier, right? Sure, he could speak Japanese well enough so it didn’t prove to be too much of a problem aside from the difficulties it had posed getting a job. 

Langa found that things were nowhere near as bad as they could have been, all because of one impossibly sunny redhead. 

One incredibly sunny and somehow elusive redhead. 

He’d searched that mine high and low that night — fuck Adam and his ‘Eve’ bullshit, Langa couldn’t give a shit about that guy and his creepy fantasies, he just wants Reki. 

Alas, he didn’t catch so much as a flash of red for the rest of the night. 

He knows that he probably shouldn’t have disappeared off by himself without telling anyone else, but the atmosphere around the other skaters was suffocating. It was bad enough having Adam breathing down his neck constantly, but he didn’t need the constant fanfare and congratulations for beating Joe — he couldn’t care less about the victory right now if he tried. 

All he could possibly think about right now was Reki, Reki, and more Reki. 

His search eventually took him — on foot, mind you — to the skate park, where they’d practiced. The skate park where he’d finally nailed his first ollie, the skate park where he’d eaten it more times than he could remember. 

The skate park where Reki patched up his cuts countless times. 

As he climbed the ramp to sit at the top, he found that even with streetlights beaming down and the sky starting to lighten, it was nowhere near as idyllic as it seemed when Reki was with him. Just like skating didn’t make his heart race when Reki wasn’t watching. 

Yeah, Langa wasn’t amazing at expressing his feelings a lot of the time, and he wishes his dad was still here to help him work things out. But what he does know at this very moment, is that it’s all pointless without Reki. 

Even though it’s only been a couple months since he first landed in his new home, he finds himself reminiscing. Thinking about how happy things were in the beginning, before he let it get all messed up. 

He remembers his first day of school, noticing the wildfire of red hair that belonged to his future best friend — and crush? 

He remembers the underside of Reki’s board as it sailed straight over him right outside the calligraphy studio, and the look on Reki’s face when he landed. He’d looked so — so happy. 

He remembers the first time he saw Reki’s room, every poster and sticker lovingly hung on the walls with a serious amount of detail, remembers thinking that it was almost like standing in a shrine dedicated to skating, with Reki as the diligent priest, keeping things in order. He remembers the chaos of Reki’s house, his family. The smell of his mom’s cooking and the warmth of the welcome extended towards him. 

He thinks of the garage out the back of the house, remembers being amazed by the workmanship skills displayed by his new friend, even though he’s so young. 

Most of all, he remembers Reki’s laugh, and it becomes glaringly apparent to him just how long it’s been since he’s heard that familiar chorus. He hates it. He wants so badly to hear it again. Needs to hear it again. The memory is not enough. 

Langa feels like screaming. How could he let it all go to shit like this? For what? Just to skate with that lunatic, Adam? 

God, he wishes he’d seen it sooner. He so wishes he’d realised that it wasn’t the danger that had his heart hammering through his rib cage, it was Reki. It was always Reki. 

“I’m such an idiot.” 

Langa thinks, ‘how am I gonna fix this mess?’ 

Pulling out his phone, he scrolls through the near endless amount of missed phone calls and text messages that Reki hadn’t answered, decides to try just one more time and when the phone rings out yet once more, feels like throwing his phone down the storm drain. 

He doesn’t do that, though. Because what if Reki is just asleep. It’s late, right? Maybe he’ll call in the morning. Right? 

Right. He’s going to talk to Reki in the morning, and they’re going to work things out. He doesn’t care if his skateboard never gets repaired, as long as he can make things okay with Reki. Even if he never puts his foot on a skateboard again, it’s fine. As long as he has Reki. 

That’s right. Things are going to be fine. Langa is sure of it. He’s going to make it okay. 

Heartened, Langa slides down the ramp and picks up his wrecked skateboard, and makes for home. Determined to get a couple hours sleep before he spills his guts to his best friend. 

He’s going to make it okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you once again for reading this mess!! I literally wrote this on my phone in 20 minutes I hope it wasn’t too unbearable lmao 
> 
> If you wanna come scream at me about it my Twitter is @electel_ !!
> 
> p.s comments are always welcome i appreciate any and all constructive criticism,,


End file.
